Lost in Loss
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny has just died leaving only his ghost half. Valerie & the gang think the writing was a lie & puts Sam under close gard. They're proven wrong when Sam finds Danny mentaly sick. Is this the end of the line for our hero? DxS and seqel to I Will Remember
1. Prologue: Lovers True

**Ok, here's my prologue to this story. Just remember YOU HAVE TO READ I WILL REMEMBER BEFORE YOU START READING THIS. This is a sequel. After I did that fan fiction I Will Remember, I thought of what would happen after that. I'd think Danny Phantom would still be sick, so I decided to do a story after that. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

Sam slowly walked to the grave stone of the one she loved. You see her eyes puffed and red from the crying and some eye liner smudges on her cheeks. She was heartbroken. Danny was gone, Jazz was in denial, Jack and Maddie were on patrol, and she was heartsick. She looked at the gravestone where it said his name. She then heard a noise, someone crying.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Called Sam as she looked around, then saw some flowers behind Danny's grave, "what's all this?"

They were flowers, piles of them. She went behind the gravestone and saw what was written there. It was a message writing on the back telling about Danny Phantom leaving to the Ghost Zone.

"Danny?" Muttered Sam, then felt a glove on her shoulder as she quickly turned to see the face of her love. She gasped in shock and happiness.

"Sam, I came to say goodbye," said Danny with Sam feeling speechless.

"I . . . I," was all Sam could say right before Danny took Sam and kissed her directly on the lips.

Sam grabbed his face and kept kissing deeper and deeper. They then kissed on the top and bottom lip. Sam could feel herself in Danny's arms so tightly, there was no way it was a dream. Right before he disappeared and Sam fell to the ground on the soft green grass.

"Danny," whispered Sam.

"Is she ok?" Asked a voice.

"At least that creep is gone," said another voice before Sam's world went black.


	2. Extreme Protection

**My prologue was pretty short huh, this one will be longer. All my prologues are short including my Epilogues. I really liked my Prologue, was very suspenseful, don't cha think? Review please!!**

Sam woke up from her deep sleep. The first person she saw was Valerie. Of coarse, her and her gang scared Danny away and she was having her deep moment. She could even barely speak to him. She wanted to scream at her for that, but then had to keep her actions calm when it came to ghost hunters. She just looked at her.

"Hey Valerie, what happened?" Asked Sam.

"That ghost kissed you at the Graveyard. I should've known that writing on the Gravestone was saying something," said Valerie.

"Danny Phantom? He was just saying goodbye to me and as for the kiss, the gravestone says otherwise," said Sam.

"What are you saying?" Asked Valerie.

"I'm just saying that you, Jack, and Maddie are overdoing this whole patrolling thing. You don't actually know if my best friend was really a friend with Danny Phantom or not," protested Sam, "don't cha think you need to chill out a bit about this."

"I can't Sam and I know he was lying about being friends with Danny, he's just trying to put some sneak attack on us," said Valerie.

"I call something like that 'over reacting,'" smiled Sam.

"I am not over reacting, I'm just doing my job," crossed Valerie.

"Then attack when you see the ghost," pointed out Sam.

"Exactly, I'm getting the Guys in White to patrol the whole town for any signs of that ghost punk," told Valerie.

"Great, now for me to get a little air," said Sam as Valerie followed her.

"Ok, but Jack or Maddie will have to come with you," told Valerie, "we're keeping you under good protection."

"Valerie, don't cha think this is a little extreme? I can take care of myself. Can't you at least give me the Specter Deflector on me or something?" Asked Sam.

"This is for your own good, we're not even sure if that kiss was a love spell or something," said Valerie.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M UNDER SOME LOVE SPELL!?!" Shouted Sam, "seriously, you're taking this too seriously!"

"No I'm not Sam, you'll thank me later," smiled Valerie as she left.

"Sure I will, I'll thank her when Danny does turn evil," said Sam sarcastically.

Sam walked to the lab since the only way she could be alone is if she was in Fenton Works, which is where the Ghost Portal is, which is where she can go to be alone. Danny was also there, she could see him again with high hopes in her heart.

"I never thought I'd say this, but this is the only place I feel safe at," said Sam as she went inside the Specter Speeder and flew inside the portal.

She drove though out the Ghost Zone. The good news was that there was no ghost to bother her now, which was a good thing. She put the Specter Deflector around her waist and went to a familiar ghost who was making ribs.

"Hello sweet pea, don't you want anything? Apples, Salads, SOME APPETIZERS OF DOOM!!" Cried the Lunch Lady.

"Uh no, I'm looking for Danny. His human half died a few days ago along with his funeral. Have you seen him by any chance?" Asked Sam.

"No deary I hadn't," answered the Lunch Lady in a sweet voice.

"I HAVE!" Shouted the Box Ghost, "FOR I'VE SEEN HIM ROAMING THESE PARTS! I AM . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the Box Ghost 'beware.' Look, can you tell me where you've seen him?" Asked Sam.

"Oh sure, he's over there," pointed the Box Ghost as you see a weird looking door in the Ghost Zone.

"Thanks!" Smiled Sam as she drove on her way.

"BEWARE!" Shouted the Box Ghost.

"Would you please stop that?!" Shouted Sam back at the Box Ghost as she parked right by the door he pointed at, "at least I can see Danny," she whispered then knocked on the door, "Danny! It's me, Sam! I came for a visit cause I couldn't talk to you back at the Graveyard!" she said, but no one answered, "hello?" she cocked then opened the door to see Danny lying on the floor on his stomach, "DANNY!!"


	3. A ghost needs help

**Hey, I've got a day off from school to catch up on my homework. Anyway, some of you may've been confused when Sam said, "at least I can see Danny" she meant that she could meet him. Remember, he's dead and since his ghost half is still there, she can see him. That doesn't mean she's the only one. Review please!!**

Hey, read I Will Remember or you will be confused in this chapter. Oh you thought this part was the story, fooled ya! Some of you don't read the Author's Note when that can be helpful. Here's the real story now.

Sam looked at Danny's limped body lying on the ground. She turned him to face her, trying to wake him up.

"Danny?" Called Sam slapping him on the face, but still wouldn't respond, "I'm taking you to Fenton Works, whether Jack and Maddie want me to or not," demanded Sam as she dragged him inside the Spectra Speeder and drove him out of his layer.

Sam finally made it to the lab and carried Danny on her back.

"Danny, even a ghost, you still way a ton? Ugh, why can't you freakin wake up?!" Shouted Sam.

"Sam, what's all the . . . the ghost boy," gasped Valerie.

"Yes and no you may not have him or suck him in a thermos, he needs help. I found him in the Ghost Zone, just like he said he'd be, in his layer lying on the floor and all you people ever think about is protecting me," glared Sam as she limped upstairs.

"Hey Sam, I know you may not . . . oh slibbering ghost goop!" Shouted Jack.

"Yes, Danny needs help and I'm taking him in my best friend's old room and stay with him till he wakes up. I think he's sick or something," worried Sam as she limped upstairs and closed the door to the room, "people are so paranoid."

"Sam, I'm not sure about what you're doing is necessary. What if it's a trap?" Asked Valerie.

"And what if Danny is sick?" Asked Sam as Valerie came over to the room.

"Look Sam, I'm just saying. I don't trust that ghost, he's done nothing, but destruction to the whole city," pointed out Valerie.

"You don't know that Valerie and I don't care if he's a freakin Vampire! He needs help and I'm gonna help him whether you or anybody want me to or not," demanded Sam.

"What if this is a trap? What if he really did lie about everything he wrote on the gravestone?" Asked Valerie.

"Then that's one risk I'm willing to take. So far he's already telling the truth by me finding him in the Ghost Zone. I wouldn't be surprised if he left flowers at my door," told Sam, "now if you don't mind, I'm gonna stay here with Danny till he wakes up and if anyone has a problem, then they can answer to me."

Valerie tried to find something to say, but there was nothing. Sam was being on her very stubborn attitude and was staying with Danny Phantom till he woke up. She sighed and sat by Sam.

"Ok, but if anything happens to you or if he does anything destructive, it'll be your head," told Valerie as the girls heard a moan from a ghost boy.

"Sam," muttered Danny as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Sam.

"I think so, I must be mentally sick," said Danny.

"You've been taking the whole thing hard haven't ya?" Asked Sam.

"You have no idea," muttered Danny.

"Danny, you can't just give up ghost fighting just because someone close to you is dead," told Sam.

"I know, but I just feel that I lost part of myself. Sometimes I wonder if Valerie was right about me," said Danny.

"About what?" Asked Sam.

"About me, what she said when I was visiting Danny's grave," told Danny as Sam glared right at Valerie that time.


	4. Danny's staying

**Here's my next chapter. I hope you like it. Review please!!**

Sam glared at Valerie, wondering what she said to Danny.

"What did you say to him at the grave?" Asked Sam.

"It doesn't matter Sam, the point is, I don't know if I can go on," said Danny, who was keeping some issues from building.

"You're just sick Danny, and until you get better, I'll always be with you," smiled Sam as Danny grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, and I meant everything I said on that gravestone," said Danny.

"Yeah right," muttered Valerie.

"Ignore her," smiled Sam.

"Who? the only person I see is you," smiled Danny as he kissed Sam's hand.

Sam smiled with her cheeks cherry red. She took her hand from Danny's and placed it on his left cheek (HIS LEFT NOT YOURS) as he formed a smile.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room, barfing," glared Valerie as she left.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Asked Sam as she got up.

"It's ok Sam, I can manage," said Danny as he got up from his bed and fazed through the floor.

"I'm sure," smiled Sam as she left the room.

Valerie was on the couch with her arms crossed watching TV. Jack and Maddie came out the door after their day of patrolling.

"We still can't find the ghost boy anywhere," said Maddie.

"That's because he was in the Ghost Zone the whole time," answered Valerie.

"You're in it too?" Asked Jack.

"No, I mean Sam found him and he's upstairs in Danny's room," told Valerie as Jack and Maddie's jaws dropped.

"What? The ghost boy is in our house?" Shocked Maddie as they saw Danny floating out of the kitchen and the parents looked at him.

"What? I was hungry," shrugged Danny.

"Danny, you need anything else?" Asked Sam.

"I'm fine," said Danny, "but I still got some mac and cheese cookin."

"Really, mind if I help you there?" Asked Sam.

"Sure," smiled Danny as Sam came down and walked with him to the kitchen.

"He's cooking on my stove?" Glared Jack.

"Ghost can cook?" Shocked Maddie.

"It was Sam's idea, if there's anyone to blame for this, it's Sam," said Valerie.

"Great, there's a ghost in my house," sighed Maddie.

"Maddie, Jack, you need anything to eat?" Asked Danny.

"Why should we let you cook in our stove?" Asked Jack.

"Because if you do, then you'll make ghostly hot dogs," answered Danny with a sleepish look.

"You know, on second thought, maybe it won't be so bad with you cooking," grinned Valerie.

"I had a feeling," smiled Danny as he left inside the kitchen.

"Come on guys, he might not be as bad as you think," smiled Sam as she walked inside, "you know Danny, it's been a while since we've last seen each other. I missed you."

Danny turned and smiled, "I missed you too."

"Danny, I wasn't there when you died, how'd you exactly died?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I guess I can tell you," smiled Danny as he stirred the macaroni.


	5. How Danny died

**Ok, here's the story how Danny actually died. I bet some of you are wondering how Danny died if he's dead. You're about to find out. Review please!!**

Danny was on a field trip for a camping trip. Sam and Tucker couldn't go including his sister cause you had to be part of the Astronomy Club obviously. He had some friends there and acquaintances too. He was on the bus with one of his friends Lenny who was talking about the video game he always played called Astro-Base.

"Have you gotten to level ten?" Asked Lenny.

"No, I hadn't been on that level for five months," said Danny.

"This is so not fair," said Lenny.

"Lenny, no one likes a sore looser," laughed Danny as Lenny laughed with him.

"Man, this is gonna be an awesome field trip huh?" Smiled Lenny.

"Got that right nothing could get any . . ." said Danny as he noticed something strange out the window, "Lenny, didn't our teacher say that we were gonna go to the forest outside of Indiana?"

"Yeah why?" Asked Lenny.

"Cause if I remember correctly, this looks like Ohio," cocked Danny as Lenny looked out the window and saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Ohio."

"Uh excuse me!" Called Lenny as the bus driver had that grump on his face.

"What kid," said the bus driver.

"Weren't we supposed to go to Indiana? We just passed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Ohio,'" told Lenny.

"I saw it too," told another kid.

The bus driver's eyes turned fully green as the kids in the bus gasped including Danny.

"I'm guessing we won't be camping today," said Danny as he ran all the way to where the driver was, "what are you trying to do?"

"What do you think?" Asked the driver as he changed into a ghost no other then.

"Of coarse, Bertrand," annoyed Danny.

"Have a nice ride, it'll be the end of the road," smiled Bertrand as he fazed out and everyone screamed like babies.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Shouted a guy in the front.

"No we're not," told Danny who knew that if they didn't get out, they were gonna be creamed. He took the wheel, but it wouldn't work including the breaks, "great, now I can't drive this thing. Dad was right about ghosts being tricky."

"What should we do?" Asked a kid.

"Maybe the ghost boy will save us," said a girl in the middle.

"Sorry, but Danny Phantom's all the way in Amity Park, I doubt if he's even around," said Lenny.

Danny actually knew that technically wasn't true, but he also couldn't change in front of everyone or they'd know his secret identity.

"I have an idea, but I need everyone to hang on," ordered Danny as everyone nodded and he got on his hands and knees trying to cut some wires.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lenny.

"I've had to fix my dad's RV and Spectra Speeder before, this should be easy if I can get these wires together," told Danny.

"You better hurry cause there's a cliff ahead of us at three-o-clock," told Lenny as Danny tried to connect and cut some wires and everyone looked ahead as the bus was half off the cliff and stopped.

"Ok, everyone out," ordered Danny as everyone got out of the bus and Lenny looked back.

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Lenny.

"I can't, I'm holding the wires together and if I let go, then I'll go down with the bus," told Danny.

"But you can't hold onto the wires for long," told Lenny.

"I know, I need you to call for help," told Danny as Lenny nodded and ran out.

Danny held onto the wires for a while and then felt someone below him creeping up on him with cold breath on his neck. Not surprised that it was a ghost since he dealt with them a thousand times. He held onto the wires as tightly as he could.

"Hey ghost boy, do you really want to keep your humanity?" Asked a female voice that was dark and evil at the same time.

He felt his muscles relaxing and his eyes getting heavy by the minute. Sleeping gas, seen this part before when he was dealing with Spectra. Oh crud, that was Spectra. What was she trying to do? He felt sleepy as his fingers numbed up and let go with the bus going down the cliff with a crash. Everyone saw it as they see a train running over it too. Danny was dead.


	6. Sam's offer

**Ok, here's the next one. I hope you like it guys. Review please!!**

Danny just finished his story as Sam was standing there listening.

"So Spectra had something to do with this," glared Sam.

"Yeah, I sucked her in my thermos that day and found out I died when I couldn't change back," moped Danny.

"Oh my gosh," muttered Sam as she looked at the cooking macaroni.

"Yeah," said Danny looking down.

"Danny, but why don't you want to hunt ghosts anymore?" Asked Sam.

"Because . . . my life is over. I used to not have to worry about being hunted, that Amity Park was my safe home. Now that I'm not Danny Fenton anymore, I'll be hunted and it won't be safe anymore. It's not even my home anymore," said Danny.

"But Danny, we need you, I need you," said Sam.

"No, you don't, Valerie can take care of the ghosts there," told Danny.

"I wasn't meaning that," glared Sam.

"Then what were you meaning?" Asked Danny as Sam swung her arms around his neck and faced him directly in the eyes.

"I've been wanting to return this for a while," smiled Sam as she pressed her lips onto his and then Danny wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her top lip and hers on his bottom lip. She slid her hands on his shoulders, then the kiss was over and Sam hugged him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sam, I love you, but we just . . . I mean I'm dead and you're not and . . ." said Danny as Sam locked their lips together making one deep kiss.

"Danny, if you do love me, then I want you to visit me everyday," offered Sam laying her hand on his warm cheek.

"Sam . . ." said Danny.

"Danny, I think it's time that somebody started saving you. You fainted in your own layer for a reason and I think it had something to do with me and that kiss you gave me back there," told Sam.

"I thought, I'd never see you again," muttered Danny, "I also had a major headache."

"And I can help you with all your problems you may have," smiled Sam, then laid her head on Danny's chest, "just let us help each other and I'll always be there for you."

"Fine," smiled Danny as he lifted Sam's chin and kissed right on her cheek giving her a soft smile, "now how bout we keep the macaroni from burning."

"Right," smiled Sam as she lifted the pot along with Danny right behind her and they poured out the hot water. She turned around and smiled at him as she started mixing the cheese.

The food was ready and Sam went to the Living Room.

"Ok, food's ready!" Called Sam as Jack and Maddie went inside and Valerie came to her with her arms crossed.

"Look Sam, are you sure you're not under some love spell?" Asked Valerie.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sam.

"You think I didn't see, you kissed that ghost punk and by the way was disgusting," glared Valerie.

"So what if I did, that's no-good reason why you should spy on us," glared Sam.

"I was actually gonna check to see when the food was done to see you making out with the enemy," said Valerie.

"Just because he's your enemy, doesn't mean he's mine. At least I don't shoot ghosts around without knowing what they're doing or why they're there," glared Sam, "compared to some people, I don't think all ghosts are evil and I'm actually flattered that somebody likes me for once," and she left inside the kitchen.

"I better keep a good eye on that Phantom kid," muttered Valerie as she went inside.


	7. Leave me alone

**Looks like Sam and Danny are getting closer. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Danny ate some food and didn't even pay attention to Jack, Maddie, and Valerie's glare. He was way too busy thinking about what was happening now. Sam could tell Danny needed her help through his situation. He felt like he didn't belong in the real world because he was fully ghost. Sam had to show Danny that he did belong here and always will belong in her heart. She saw the glares from everyone at the table that was right at Danny. She looked at him with a smile as Danny looked up and returned the smile with his eyelids half closed not even knowing hers was the same glance. Valerie snickered at their glances with her arms crossed. When Danny was finished, he got up from the table, putting his dish in the sink and looked directly at Sam with a smile. He put his hand to his mouth, kissed it, and blew right at Sam's direction. Sam was blushing bright red and rested her head on her hand with a sleepish look.

"Sam, if you're gonna drool, would you please not drool over my sandwich?" Glared Valerie.

"It's not drool, it's seasoning," added Danny as he left and Sam chuckled at his joke.

"You know, that ghost boy is just sick," glared Valerie.

"And cute," said Sam in a sleepish tone as she left the table and went to the Living Room.

"Huh, Sam's in love with that ghost boy," widened Maddie.

"Who knew?" Asked Jack.

"He must've put her under some love spell," glared Valerie.

"But Danny Phantom doesn't put anyone under a spell, she must really be into him," said Jack.

"But why would she fall in love with him?" Asked Valerie.

"I have no idea," Wondered Maddie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was in Danny's old room laying on his bed as he poked his head from the bed and stuck his tough out.

"Danny," laughed Sam hitting Danny with a pillow as he went down and poked up right where the pillow was, "stop that," she laughed hitting him with the pillow as he fazed on top of the bed and kept laughing, "Danny, you're so unbelievable."

"Of coarse I am, most people don't believe in ghosts," smiled Danny as him and Sam both laughed.

"Danny," smiled Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Danny.

"Do you want to meet me at the park at two tomorrow?" Asked Danny as he slid his hand onto Sam's.

"I'd love to," smiled Sam.

"Really, that's great," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, I . . ." said Sam as Danny gave a light kiss directly on the lips.

"Till tomorrow?" Asked Danny as half of his body was now shown on the floor that went from his head to his arms that were lying on the floor.

"Till tomorrow," smiled Sam in a soft tone as she gave him a quick hug and he fazed all the way down the floor.

Valerie came inside the room to see that Danny Phantom was now gone leaving Sam on Danny's old bed staring at the ceiling.

"So, been flirting with disaster?" Asked Valerie.

"How is it any of your business?" Glared Sam as she walked out going past Jack and Maddie out the door, "and I don't need an escort, I can walk by myself," and then left.

Sam was upset that Danny had to be involved with Valerie and all the people that hated him. What was worse, was that Valerie was getting into her love life and that's the least she wanted. Tucker bumped into Sam as he cocked his eyebrows and went to her.

"You ok Sam? I heard you fainted at Danny's grave," told Tucker.

"Danny's back and Valerie is getting into my social life," told Sam.

"Wait, Danny's back?" Shocked Jazz as she ran to Sam.

"Yes, and Valerie thinks I need 'protection' just because Danny and I are in love," grumped Sam.

"Oh yeah, the tombstone," remembered Jazz.

"Dude, you know how Jack and Maddie think Danny Phantom is the bad guy, especially Valerie. Just cut them some slack," told Tucker.

"I guess, but I just wish they'd leave me alone," moped Sam as she walked on her way to her house.


	8. Jazz is there

**Wow, looks like Sam is getting tired of Valerie here huh? Review please!!**

At night, Jazz was sound asleep as she heard a noise from the basement. She went downstairs thinking it was the Box Ghost again. She was still in her nightgown apparently and knew someone was downstairs.

"Who's there?!" Asked Jazz as she then saw Danny faze from the ceiling with a glass of milk in his hand.

"Sorry for the scar, I just couldn't sleep," said Danny drinking his milk.

"Oh, glad to see you little brother," smiled Jazz as she gave him a comforting hug.

"Jazz, make sure you don't wake up Mom and Dad, if they see you with me, they'd be more overprotective around you then they are of Sam," warned Danny.

"I don't care Danny, I just want to make sure you're ok," smiled Jazz as Danny smiled and she took his hand, "how bout we go upstairs?"

Danny nodded as the teens went upstairs on the couch in the dark as he was finishing his milk.

"Any reason why you can't sleep?" Asked Jazz.

"I was homesick," told Danny as Jazz brushed through his white hair.

"Well, you're home aren't you?" Smiled Jazz as Danny smiled back.

"I miss being a human, playing games, burping at the table," said Danny.

"Disgusting," snickered Jazz.

"Flirting with Sam, messing with my favorite sister," smiled Danny, giving Jazz a light punch.

"I'm your only sister," smirked Jazz.

"I know," said Danny and then started yawning as he laid his glass of milk on the coffee table.

"Danny, you know I'll always be with you if you need me," smiled Jazz putting her arm around Danny.

"When were you not?" Said Danny in a soft voice.

"I don't know," smiled Jazz seeing her little brother doze to sleep as she felt her eyes slowly close into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Valerie came downstairs. Apparently, she was spending the night with the Fentons since she was part of the patrol. She was in her PJ's and rubbed her eyes as she went downstairs. She then saw Jazz on the couch sleeping with Danny Phantom leaning on her also sleeping. She was surprised that ghosts could sleep and was wondering what he was doing in the house in the first place.

"Ghost boy!" Shouted Valerie as Danny turned putting his arm under his head.

"Not now, a few more minutes," muttered Danny as Jazz yawned, stretching her arms, and seeing him still asleep.

"Hey Valerie," smiled Jazz looking down at Danny, "better be quiet, he's still sleeping and you hadn't seen his grumpy side."

"What are you doing with 'it?'" Asked Valerie in a whisper.

"He's not an 'it' Valerie and 'he' couldn't sleep," answered Jazz.

"So you just decided to sleep with him?" Asked Valerie with crossed arms.

"I heard something in the basement and saw Danny with a glass of milk. He said that he couldn't sleep and I decided to comfort him on the couch till he got some sleep," told Jazz, "even ghosts need sleep."

"I don't care, he's the enemy," pointed out Valerie.

"Just because he's your enemy, doesn't mean he's mine," protested Jazz.

"You're just like Sam," glared Valerie, "don't tell me you're in love with him too."

"Ew! You think just because I don't think he's the bad guy means that I'm in love with him. He's freakin fourteen," glared Jazz.

"Well all your girlfriends your age, are in love with him. They even have his T-shirts," said Valerie.

"Well I'm not one of those 'girls' who are drooling over him. I actually have known him alot longer then you have whether you know it or not," protested Jazz.

"Really, then how long have you known him then?" Asked Valerie.

"Ever since Spectra came into Casper High for your information and Sam, Tucker, and my little brother have known him since the day he came out of that portal. It's no wonder Danny Phantom is feeling loss for my brother or why he's falling over Sam. I wouldn't be surprised if he left flowers by her door. Now unless you've got a better reason for why I shouldn't be with Danny besides waking him up, I suggest you leave Hunter Girl," commanded Jazz as Valerie clutched her fists and stomped upstairs.


	9. Danny's second stay

**Here's the next chapter. I really like how I did Jazz's speech from the last chapter. I seriously do. Review please!!**

Jazz smiled with pride. She was proud of herself for standing up for her little brother who needed her help. She took his head gently and laid it on the couch to let him sleep for a while and kissed on top of his head as you see a smile curve on Danny's face. She went to the kitchen and started cooking some food for her and Danny so he'd get some food in his stomach. She felt sorry he had to put up with Valerie's stupid stuff. She just couldn't stand seeing her brother being treated like dirt by Valerie. Mostly, she was sick of Valerie getting in the way of his and Sam's relationship. She got some coffee and food ready as she heard footsteps from her mother who had just woke up.

"Hey hon, did Valerie get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Asked Maddie.

"Not exactly," said Jazz, "she's just pist because Danny was sleeping on our couch."

"Danny? But isn't he dead?" Shocked Maddie.

"Yes and I was talking about Danny Phantom," told Jazz as Maddie gasped.

"That ghost boy is on our couch?" Shocked Maddie.

"He couldn't sleep last night so I stayed with him and we dozed off," told Jazz.

"I'm not sure about this Jazz, that ghost boy has been nothing but trouble," glared Maddie.

"But he's still dealing with alot. My little brother was very close to him and not to mention he's dealing with hormones, which is always a problem for every teenage boy ghost or human. Can you at least have the heart to help him?" Asked Jazz.

"You do have a point. Why did I have to have a daughter with a heart for everyone including ghosts?" Smiled Maddie as she hugged her daughter.

"You have to thank Danny for that. He always told me, Sam, and Tucker that not all ghosts were evil," said Jazz.

"Danny had a heart of gold," smiled Maddie.

"He sure did," said a voice that came from outside the kitchen who was non other than Danny as he yawned.

"Danny Phantom, I see you're up," smiled Jazz.

"Thanks for defending me," smiled Danny.

"You were supposed to be sleeping," smirked Jazz.

"Valerie may have woken me up," shrugged Danny as he sat down and Jazz served him some breakfast.

"Don't worry about her Danny," smiled Jazz as Danny returned it.

"Yeah, I'm sure my son wouldn't want that," said Maddie.

"So you do believe me," smiled Danny.

"I believe anything my daughter says and she says you were close to my son," smiled Maddie.

"I can see that," smiled Danny as he started eating his food.

"Hey Maddie . . . what's the ghost boy doing here?" Asked Jack.

"He couldn't sleep last night and dozed off on our couch," explained Maddie, "Jazz was with him."

"No wonder Valerie looks like she slept on the wrong side of the bed," thought Jack.

"Dad, I know you don't like Danny Phantom much, but can he stay for a while? He's dealing with alot lately and needs some therapy," asked Jazz.

"Fine, he can stay," said Jack, "but ghost, don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you. If you hurt my daughter or do anything funny, I'll . . ."

"I know, I know, you'll rip me apart molecule by molecule," annoyed Danny.

"Do I really say that alot?" Asked Jack.

"Dude, you have it on your refrigerator," pointed Danny to the sign that read "Jack will rip a ghost apart molecule by molecule."

"It's not that hard Dad," annoyed Jazz.

"Now, I have a question," said Danny.

"What's that?" Asked Jack.

"Do you have fifteen bucks?" Asked Danny.

"For what?" Glared Jack.

"Uh . . . flowers," answered Danny as Jack's eyebrows cocked and Maddie smiled.

"Here's some money," said Maddie as Danny smiled, took the money, and left fazing through the wall.

"Why would he want to buy flowers for?" Asked Jack.

"I think there's a curtain girl he's trying to impress," smiled Jazz with her arms crossed.


	10. A day at the park

**Ok, here are the villains and I know you guys have been waiting for them to come. Just take two guesses who they are. Review please!!**

Right by Fenton Works are two ghosts. One is a tall woman with red hair with a red coat with an old man who's small with a mustache and a black suit.

"I just don't get it, he should be in depression by now," confused Spectra.

"Hm, maybe there's something we're missing here," thought Bertrand.

"Yes, there has to be something he has inside to keep him from staying in mental sickness," agreed Spectra, "but what could it be?"

"What I'm wondering is why he'd buy fake flowers, I mean if he wants to impress a girl with flowers, I understand, but fake flowers. I will never understand him," sighed Bertrand as you see Danny with dark red flowers that were obviously fake.

"Bertrand, I need to find out why he's getting better, not why he wants to buy flowers for someone he loves," glared Spectra as it then hit her, "someone he loves. I wonder if his hormones are the reason that he's not miserable."

"One way to find out," smiled Bertrand as him and Spectra started following Danny.

Danny was flying in the air with flowers in one hand and a big grin on his face. He made it to Sam's house and decided to use the window since he knew how strict her parents were. Danny fazed through the window seeing Sam who just woke up and still in her PJ's. He put the flowers behind his back.

"Hey Danny, didn't think you'd come," smiled Sam.

"Yeah I . . . brought you something," said Danny as he showed the flowers and Sam gasped.

"Are they real?" Asked Sam.

"No they're not, I know how much you hate flowers being plucked," told Danny as Sam grabbed the flowers and kissed his cheek.

"I love them," smiled Sam as Danny laid an arm around her back with a smile.

"Soooooo, he is in love. That's why he's not mentally sick," realized Spectra.

"How're we gonna make him sick again?" Asked Bertrand.

"We obviously need to find something that's gonna hurt him so badly that he'll go back on the ground," thought Spectra.

"What are we gonna do, make the girl dump him?" Asked Bertrand sarcastically.

"Hm, that just might give me an idea," smiled Spectra, "what better way of making a teenager miserable then a broken heart."

"If that's gonna work, we'll have to find a weakness and I have a feeling that's gonna be hard to find," said Bertrand, "we can't just use the girl for bait, already happened about a million times before they started dating."

"I wasn't thinking about that Bertrand, I was thinking of something . . . different," smiled Spectra as Bertrand realized what she was planning as he smiled evilly.

"I think I know what you're thinking," said Bertrand.

"I knew you would," smiled Spectra as the two villains laughed evilly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Sam OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sam, do you hear something?" Asked Danny.

"No, why do you?" Asked Sam.

"No, oh well how bout the park?" Asked Danny.

"Ok," shrugged Sam as they landed on the ground and started holding hands.

"Sam, I'm glad I'm with you," smiled Danny.

"Me too, even though it's only half of you," laughed Sam as Danny laughed with her.

You can see a band right at the park next to Sam and Danny.

"I still think no one's gonna listen," demanded a teenage girl.

"Of coarse someone will," smiled a teenage boy as the two girls rolled their eyes.

"I knew I should've stayed home today," muttered the other teenage girl as they started playing.

"Hey Sam, I hear some music," said Danny as they saw a band playing the music.

"You wanna dance?" Asked Sam.

"Uh sure," shrugged Danny as they started dancing in the park.

Danny and Sam kept dancing and then he grabbed her around the waist and back and leaned Sam over the ground.

"I've always wanted to do that," said Danny as Sam chuckled and kissed him on the lips as they both fell on the ground and rolled down the hill.

"I told ya someone would listen to us," smiled a teenage boy in the band.

"Whatever," replied the two girls.


	11. Danny and Sam's moment

**Looks like Spectra and Bertrand are up to no good. Will Danny and Sam's relationship be torn by those two? Review please!!**

Danny and Sam kept rolling till they were on the bottom with the teenagers laughing like crazy and Danny hovering over Sam. She smiled right at his glowing green eyes that stared right at her face. He could feel the hot Sun hitting on his suit which was making him sweaty. Wow, even ghosts can sweat? He could feel sweat leaking from his back and his neck. He could see Sam was getting sweaty herself on her forehead and he could smell her feet from where he was, combat boots. He chuckled a little, both of them were getting stinky, mostly him.

"What?" Smiled Sam.

"Is it just me or are both of us getting sweaty out here?" Laughed Danny as Sam laughed with him.

"I didn't even know ghosts can sweat," smiled Sam, "we need to cool off."

"I think I know how," said Danny as he grabbed with both hands around her and then took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

Sam felt something cold chilling her a little, it was Danny's ice powers. She faced him seeing his breath including hers.

"I think you mix alot better with ice," laughed Sam, "you better not give me an ammonia."

"I won't," smiled Danny, "you know, if you were sleeping right now, you'd look like Sleeping Beauty without the crown . . . or the spinning wheel . . . or a castle . . . or a . . ."

"You can stop now," chuckled Sam.

"A pintle . . . or the dress . . . or a king and queen . . ." teased Danny as Sam covered his mouth.

"Or you can just stop now," laughed Sam as she uncovered it and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips then started kissing his bottom lip and him on her top with her hands on both of his cheeks.

When they were finished, they gazed with a smile on the soft green grass. Close behind the tree Spectra and Bertrand both smiled evilly. Danny's ghost sense would've normally gone off, but he was using his ice powers to cool off both him and Sam so he couldn't feel it. Bertrand crossed his arms and was waiting impatiently.

"When will we strike?" Asked Bertrand.

"We need to wait till he gets to his peak Bertrand. From what I know about true love, when you fall in deep love is where it mostly hurts. We need to make sure that he's hurt so deep, it would be impossible for him to wake up," grinned Spectra.

"And when will that be, when they're married?" Asked Bertrand.

"No, when the times comes that he falls deeply in love with the girl," told Spectra.

"Fine," sighed Bertrand with his arms still crossed.

"And I know just how to make it quick," smiled Spectra looking at Bertrand.

"I know, I know," annoyed Bertrand as he shape-shifted into a panther, "do you want me to claw him or bite him."

"Neither, I want you to go for the girl," commanded Spectra.

"But that girl was already used for bait and you said . . ." confused Bertrand.

"Bertrand, this is a way to make him deeper in love with her. If she's in trouble, his care of the one he loves will increase," pointed out Spectra.

"That's the most . . . brilliant idea you've ever done," smiled Bertrand.

"Yes it is, now get her," ordered Spectra as Bertrand growled left.


	12. deeper in love

**Oh boy, looks like Sam's in a heap of trouble. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam were both still gazing still able to see their breaths. It stopped when Sam felt someone grab her boot.

"Hey, hand's off the boot I . . ." said Sam, which startled Danny still both of them saw Bertrand as a panther, "Danny, did your ghost sense go off?"

"We must've been so cold, I must've not noticed my ghost sense," realized Danny, "oops."

Before the teenagers could even say another word, Sam was grabbed on by the back of her tank top and flew in the air.

"Get off of me you animal," glared Sam.

"Sam!" Worried Danny as Sam punched Bertrand at the eyes and they both fell on the tree with Danny looking away.

"Ow, Spectra never pays me for this," complained Bertrand as he felt something hard hit him, a combat boot.

"You know Bertrand, if you thought I was gonna play denzil in distressed, then you might as well learn more about girls of the twenty-first century," glared Sam as she threw her other boot at him and then tackled Bertrand to the ground as he changed into a ninja, "ok, now you're just being annoying."

Sam grabbed the stick from Bertrand and started hitting him on the head with it.

"Ow, ow, ow," cried Bertrand as he turned into a humongous bug and headed straight for Sam as she wacked him with the stick and he flew right straight for the tree where Spectra was.

"Not what I expected, but will do," shrugged Spectra.

"Says for you," grumped Bertrand.

"Nice moves Sam," smiled Danny, "I don't think he'll be messing with you again."

"Got that right," said Sam smashing the stick to the ground as Danny picked her up in his arms and flew to the sky.

"This is not what I had in mind Spectra," complained Bertrand.

"Still, it did work and Danny is falling deeper for the girl," smiled Spectra, "now I need to make him even more deeper."

"And how will you do that, make me into a candle?" Asked Bertrand sarcastically.

"I think we'll need to follow them some more," told Spectra.

"This is gonna be a long day, I just know it," said Bertrand as the two ghosts flew in the sky.

Danny flew Sam to her house, still laughing about what she did to Bertrand.

"Sam, I really had a great time," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, especially when I kicked Bertrand's butt," laughed Sam as Danny laughed with her.

"Yep, that was so cool," smiled Danny as Sam kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought so too," smiled Sam softly as she went to him with a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Sam, I always will," smiled Danny.

Sam could smell some sweat on Danny's back from the hot Sun. She smiled with a daze and her head lying on his shoulder. It was a refreshing smell that went to her nose. Her lips reached his neck with a soft kiss with some of that sweat on it touching her lips. They parted and then Danny started flying on his way to Fenton Works as he waved to Sam a good bye and she waved back. He continued to fly in the sky with a smile in his face. He felt like the happiest ghost in the Ghost Zone, despite the part where he was dead and could never change into his human half again. You can see Spectra and Bertrand somewhere in the sky from Danny.

"You know Bertrand, on second thought, maybe he's already in love," thought Spectra.

"Wow surprise," said Bertrand sarcastically, "now what?"

"Now it's time to break the little ghost boy's heart," smiled Spectra.

"Finally," relieved Bertrand, "let's get this party started already."

"Yes, and time to break a ghost boy's heart deeply," smiled Spectra, "you know what to do."

"Indeed," smiled Bertrand as the two villains made an evil laugh.


	13. Danny's suspicion

**Oh no, looks like Spectra and Bertrand are up to no good. What will happen now? Read people and review please!!**

Danny fazed inside Fenton Works with a smile on his face. He was on his old bed with all the NASA posters and his picture of him and his friends Sam and Tucker. It didn't matter anymore if he was alive or dead, Sam was still with him and loved him. Maddie and Jack also agreed to help him and finally believe that he truly was in love with Sam and not a trick or anything. Although, Valerie still didn't trust him, but it didn't matter. He decided that he could get back to his layer in the Ghost Zone and start a new life, but more importantly, think about hunting ghosts again. It always kept his spirits up and he did have his own portal in his layer. He probably should've told Sam before he left his grave. He heard someone come in his room. Danny sat right up and saw that it was Jack. At least it wasn't Valerie or it would've been a very long talk and that was the least he needed.

"So, you're back?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah, Sam and I had a great time," smiled Danny, "you know, I'm thinking of changing my mind about quitting hunting ghosts. It's something I do and keeps my spirits up."

"Hunting ghosts?" Confused Jack.

"Yeah Jack, it's what I do. Things are gonna be different then it used to be with Danny not being around, but I'm sure he'd want me to continue my job," smiled Danny, "if not me who will?"

Jack normally never trusted ghosts nor even had a thing to even believe what they said, but in this case, he could see that Danny Phantom was telling the truth. He hunted ghosts. Could ghosts hunt their own kind? He'd never imagine it possible, not even close to come to it. He still wondered how his own son would befriend a ghost. Maybe Danny Phantom was the good ghost that everyone were always bragging about.

"Phantom . . . uh Danny, do you really care about Sam?" Asked Jack.

"Of coarse I do, I'd do anything for her," smiled Danny.

"My son also had an interest for her you know," added Jack.

"I know, that's why I never told Sam how I felt," lied Danny.

"Well, at least you and my son had something in common," said Jack.

"Trust me, we have alot more in common then you know," smiled Danny.

"I'm sure," agreed Jack.

"I just wish I could've saved him," said Danny.

"Me too, especially that bus falling off the cliff," said Jack.

"But don't you get it? A ghost put him to sleep and he let go of the wires and the bus fell off. Spectra and Bertrand, some of my mortal enemies. It was murder Jack," pointed out Danny.

"What? A ghost killed my son?! How'd you know?" Asked Jack.

"I . . . was fighting Bertrand just when Spectra put him to sleep," lied Danny.

"Whoa," amazed Jack.

"Yeah, there's also more," told Danny.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"Well . . ." started Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie was just getting sick of Sam's love stuff with Danny Phantom, who was her mortal enemy. She still had a feeling this was a trick. She sighed then heard something in the lab. Valerie ran downstairs to see if that was a ghost or something. It was Danny Phantom, with Jack by the portal that just closed.

"Whoa, you mean . . ." shocked Jack.

"Yeah," said Danny as the two saw Valerie, "hey Valerie."

"What's going on?" Asked Valerie.

"I think the ghosts that killed Danny are up to something," told Danny.

"Wait, a ghost killed Danny? I thought he fell off the cliff with the bus," shocked Valerie.

"He was holding wires and Spectra made him fall asleep. I tried saving him, but I was fighting Bertrand," lied Danny.

"I have a feeling that Bertrand and Spectra are up to something. I saw them at the park when Sam kicked Bertrand's behind," said Danny.

"This better not be a trick," threatened Valerie.

"Hey, don't take my word, you can ask Sam, she saw them too. Well, I saw Spectra, but Sam was fighting Bertrand," told Danny.

"Fine, we'll investigate," grumped Valerie who still didn't trust Danny.


	14. A trap

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Time for the fun to begin. Review please!!**

Danny went upstairs, actually flew upstairs hearing his cell phone ring.

"Hello," said Danny.

"Danny, we have to talk," told Sam.

"Ok, I have to talk too, how bout we meet at the park?" Asked Danny.

"Sure," smiled Sam.

"Ok, see ya, bye," said Danny as he hung up along with Sam.

You can see Sam smiling evilly as Spectra fazed down the ceiling.

"Good work Bertrand," smiled Spectra.

"Yeah, but how long am I gonna stay in this?" Asked Bertrand.

"Until you break his heart completely," smiled Spectra.

"Ok, but this mini skirt is an embarrassment," glared Bertrand.

"Whatever," annoyed Spectra.

"Hey, you try going around in a mini skirt . . . with this . . . never mind," sighed Bertrand, "if I'm gonna overshadow this girl, it better be worth it Spectra."

"No worries, once I feel on that ghost boy's misery, that would be all I need," smiled Spectra, "it's not like anyone would know I killed that Fenton kid to make his ghost half's misery my feeding spa treatment."

You can see outside Sam's window Valerie on her jet sled with a gasp and her eyes widened.

"Danny Phantom is Fenton, that would explain why Sam and Jazz trusted him too much and why he decided to throw that lily on his gravestone. I've got to warn him not to mention give him the biggest apology ever," whispered Valerie as she quietly sped in the sky.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Bertrand.

"No, let's just go with the plan," commanded Spectra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack was working on a new invention as Maddie came downstairs.

"Hey Jack," smiled Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, I'm working on a new invention called . . ." blabbered Jack as you hear footsteps on the stairs seeing Valerie in her ghost hunting suit.

"Jack, Maddie, we have a problem. Danny's in trouble and he and your son are the same person," told Valerie as Maddie and Jack gasped.

"How'd you find out?" Asked Jack.

"I overheard those creeps talking about their plan. They killed Danny, so did that shadowy woman to feed on his misery," warned Valerie.

"Spectra? Danny told me about her after he told me about him being my son," admitted Jack, "I was gonna tell Maddie till you came."

"He told you?" Shocked Valerie.

"Yeah, upstairs, then he told me how he died and that's when I had the feeling those ghosts were up to something," said Jack, "and Sam called him a few minutes ago before he left to the park."

"Why would a ghost be overshadowing Sam?" Asked Maddie.

"To break up with him. Danny's gonna be deader then dead if we don't stop those goons," told Valerie.

"Then let's kick some ghost booty," smirked Jack as Everyone stared at him, "what?"

"You said booty," annoyed Valerie, "doesn't go with the 'time to save the day' phrase."

"You try thinking of something," grumped Jack.

"Ok, time to bust the bad guys," smirked Valerie as everyone left out the door.

"I . . . could've thought of that," said Jack nervously following the others.


	15. The fight has just begun

**Here's my next chapter, hope Danny doesn't fall for the trap. Review please!!**

Danny was waiting at the park with a big smile on his face. He took a big breath and then smiled getting ready for Sam. He saw her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sam," smiled Danny, "so, there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Listen Danny, I can't be with you, we're through," told Sam who was actually Bertrand.

"You're breaking up with me, but . . . ugh," said Danny as you see Spectra's hands on his shoulders and he fell on the ground.

"Perfect Bertrand," smiled Spectra.

"It was nothing, I . . ." smiled Bertrand just as you see Sam with her eyes narrowed, "get off of me!" And she pulled him out of her, "no one, uses me as a sock puppet!!"

"Why should I even care, our plan has just succeeded," smiled Spectra as Sam saw Danny on the ground.

"That's it, you two are going down!" Shouted Sam digging into Danny's bag and got an ecto gun and started shooting the ghosts like there was no tomorrow.

"This wasn't what I had in mind Spectra," glared Bertrand as you see Valerie in her jet sled.

"Oh no, I'm too late," gasped Valerie as she rode to where Danny was, "I gotta wake him up, but how?"

Danny started moaning and then opened his eyes slowly.

"Never mind," muttered Valerie, "you ok?"

"I'm fine I think, I don't think that was Sam talking to me a few minutes ago was it?" Asked Danny.

"Nope, she was overshadowed," told Valerie.

"Kinda figured when I felt somebody grabbing my shoulders," said Danny, "surprised you care."

"I hate to say this, but I was wrong, you aren't a bad guy. You did lie to me about Danny," said Valerie.

"No I didn't," protested Danny.

"Yes you did, how can you and Danny be friends when you two are the same person?" Asked Valerie.

"Look I . . . wait, how'd you find out?" Shocked Danny.

"Overheard those goons, so still friends?" Asked Valerie.

"The best," smiled Danny, "where's Sam?"

"Kicking some butt," pointed Valerie at Sam who was shooting Bertrand and Spectra with the ecto gun and then was finally grabbed by Spectra.

"Let go of me," growled Sam.

"Why, your misery for the ghost boy is delicious," smiled Spectra.

"Sorry, but she's not on today's menu," smiled Danny as he released an ecto blast.

"Danny, you're ok!" Smiled Sam.

"Next time you ask me to the park, remind me to make sure you're not overshadowed," said Danny.

"Deal," agreed Sam as they both shot at Spectra and Bertrand.

"I don't understand, you're supposed to be mentally sick," shocked Spectra.

"I figured it wasn't Sam when my ghost sense went off during the process," told Danny.

"You should really find a better way to break up with a boy," said Valerie as she got her ecto gun ready and shot both of them and they both fell in the bushes. 


	16. A happy ending

**Looks like Bertrand and Spectra's plan didn't do so well. Guess they won't be messing with Danny for a while. Review please!!**

Danny saw the two ghosts in the bushes as they barely got up and their eyes widened.

"Sorry fellas, that's enough for today and I'm still the hero of Amity Park dead or alive," announced Danny as he took his thermos sucked the two goons in the thermos and closed the cap.

"Looks like they won't be comin back for a while," smiled Sam.

"Nope, they won't," sighed Danny as Valerie changed back to her normal outfit.

"You did great Danny, sorry for the way I acted. I guess I was so caught up in the Ghost Boy being the bad guy, I didn't get the chance to get to know you. I mostly feel guilty for Sam. Of all people, I should know that you know how to choose a good man and that if someone is good, I should trust you," apologized Valerie.

"Apology accepted," smiled Danny.

"Same here, don't spy on us again," threatened Sam.

"Got it," nodded Valerie.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Asked Danny.

"Over here!" Called Jack as he ran with his ghost gloves, "where are those ghost punks?"

"I already beat them Dad," annoyed Danny.

"Awww," groaned Jack disappointingly.

"Honey, are you alright?" Worried Maddie.

"Mom, I'm fine," smiled Danny, "you told her Dad didn't you?"

"Actually, it was Valerie, she was trying to warn us about those ghosts that murdered you," told Jack.

"Oh," said Danny.

"Wait, you told your dad?" Shocked Sam.

"Well, I need my parents to know who I am, especially if I don't have a human form anymore," shrugged Danny.

"Now that you're fully ghost now, no more school," smiled Sam.

"Yep, no more homework, no more Dash, no more of Mr. Lancer's useless speeches, and no more problems," smiled Danny.

"But you still need an education, we might as well home-school you," shrugged Maddie.

"Aw man!" Whined Danny.

"There's only one problem, if Danny stays with you two, he'll be putting you guys in danger. Don't forget, he doesn't have a secret identity anymore," reminded Valerie.

"She's right, it's best if I continue to live in the Ghost Zone," told Danny.

"Besides, it's not that far, I actually checked it out. Danny will be fine," smiled Sam.

Jack and Maddie gave each other glances. Valerie was right, if Danny lived with them now, he'll only be putting them in danger by the Guys in White and all the other ghost hunters. It was best for him to live in the Ghost Zone along with the other ghosts.

"We'll sure miss you honey," moped Maddie as Danny gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too, especially you Dad," smiled Danny as you see a tear on Jack's face, "I probably will only be around whenever I need your help."

"We'll always be there to help you honey," smiled Maddie.

"Yeah, no matter what," smiled Jack.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he hugged both of them and then turned to Sam, "so, how bout I take you on a little flight?"

"I'd love that," smiled Sam.

Danny picked her up and flew her to the blue sky. Everyone looked up in amazement including the whole city of Amity Park. They knew that time, their ghostly hero was back.


	17. Epilogue: Danny's last words

**Ok, time to end this story, thank God. This is the Epilogue to end the story with a happy ending now. This is like the third fan fiction having it where Danny is dead. I like having these type of stories that even though they're still dead, there's always a happy ending. I just love it. Review please!!**

You see the graveyard again with the gravestone on there reading "Daniel James Fenton

born: June 24, 1990 died: April 17, 2005." Danny came down looking at his gravestone. He saw all the flowers and letters from kids and some of them adults. He picked them up and read them aloud.

"Phantom, don't leave me . . . Dear Danny Phantom, I am your biggest fan. My friend died just last week, and I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'll miss you, the town will miss you . . . Danny, my daughter is a big fan of yours, including me. You'll always be in our hearts," read Danny then smiled looking up at the sky, "thank you Sam."

Danny looked at his writing on the gravestone and melted it away and wrote something else on it. He then put some roses on his gravestone and left to the sky. You see a little girl running in her little dress and saw the new writing on the gravestone.

You see the writing on the grave stone saying in Danny's voice, "As much as I miss Danny, it seems I'm letting everyone down by not doing my job. I have to thank Sam for making me realize it . . ." you now see Danny on a tree branch with Sam and them glancing, "I realized that no matter how bad things get, you need to move on and never forget who you are. Because if you don't . . ." then Sam and Danny kiss lightly on the lips as his ghost sense went off and you see his breath, "then you just might miss that part of you that makes you unique . . ." he said as you see him flying in the air with a glare on his face, "I'll try to remember who I am . . ." he said as you see Danny fighting an ecto-like ghost, "and the ones I love . . ." he said as you see Danny looking back at Sam who was smiling, "to yours, Danny Phantom," and then you see him continuing to fight the ghost.

**Ok guys, this is the first time I did an author's note at the end, but I have a challenge for you. Can you tell me what Danny's gravestone actually said sacrificially with every detail? Remember, it's in I WILL REMEMBER, so if you don't know, then read that one shot story. This is a test to see if you have read that one shot like a told you a few chapters ago.**


End file.
